Calendário McKinley
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Então Sam é o Junho no Calendário McKinley, mas quem serão os outros? Todos jogadores, mas nem todos são bonitos o suficiente, talvez uma ajuda de um certo gleek seja necessária! Fic especial de fim de ano! pós-epi7.


**Avisos:** Contém um pouco de slash, boy meets boy, homemxhomem e sinônimos, não curte, então ta fazendo o que aqui?

**Disclaimer:** Glee NÃO me pertence! Por mais doloroso que isso seja, eu não me chamo Ryan ou domino a FOX ou sou um gênio da dramédia (ainda *risada maligna*). Fic sem fins lucrativos (apesar do meu projeto para doações para o Centro de Ficwritters necessitados –só brinks. ksks)

**N.a:** Eu juntei a informação no 5 do Sam ser chamado para ser o Junho no calendário do colégio e mais o garoto que Kurt marcou um encontro para a Mercedes e deu nisso! Pós-epi 7.

Calendário McKinley

- O que, por GaGa, eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Era nossa última opção, não podíamos deixar ninguém que não fosse do time de futebol entrar e você era do time. – explicou Finn. - Por favor, faz isso por nós, Kurt.

- Se colocássemos alguém que não era, seria o mesmo que admitir que o time está fraco, e ao contrario, ele está é se fortalecendo. –emendou Sam.

- E seria bom para o Glee também, ter mais um de lá nisso.

- Mas eu não sou mais do futebol e não acho que seja uma boa idéia...

-Mas você já foi líder de torcida e já participou do time, está nas regras, é uma idéia perfeita.

- Regras? Vocês tem regras para o calendário do colégio? – Kurt disse num tom sarcástico e incrédulo. Eles estavam mesmo falando sério?

- Por favor, Kurt? Nós precisamos disso! – Finn pediu.

Kurt revirou os olhos, mordeu o lábio, bateu o pé algumas vezes, engoliu em seco, mas no fim, cedeu. Sentindo-se aliviado por não ser por sua antiga queda pelo Finn –seu coração não disparara ao ouvir aquele pedido e olhar- ele realmente queria ajudar quem provavelmente se tornaria seu meio-irmão.

-Tá bom, mas se eu tiver algum problema por isso, vou mandar para vocês resolverem. – E Kurt deu um meio sorriso, virando-se e entrando na outra área do vestiário em modo diva, sendo seguido por Sam.

Lá ele reconheceu Antony Rashad sentado ao lado de outro garoto, conversando, quando entrou, eles pararam de falar, Antony sorriu de leve para si, mas o outro só desviou com uma cara de desgosto.

- Sam, você já era para ter ido, Julho e Agosto já foram lá. – Antony foi quem falou, ele estava sendo gentil com Kurt para impressionar Mercedes, tudo ia bem com eles, mas era sempre bom se garantir.

- Nossa, desculpa a demora, estava conseguindo nosso Dezembro. – e ele apontou para o soprano que apenas cruzou os braços e fez uma expressão de tédio.

- Ele? Você não está falando sério! – o outro jogador disse.

- Algum problema? Por que _eles_ praticamente me imploraram para vir. – eu revidei, não estava com vontade de levar desaforo para casa e estava um pouco nervoso com essa história toda de calendário.

- Não! Problema nenhum! –Sam respondeu rápido, guiando o outro para a outra porta. – Vamos, Setembro, vamos logo bater as fotos e terminar isso, sim?

E eles desapareceram por lá.

- As fotos são tiradas lá, tem outra saída, então não precisa se preocupar com o Setembro, ele é meio temperamental, sabe? – Antony tentou amenizar o clima pesado.

- Tudo bem. –Kurt fez um gesto com a mão para ele deixar isso para lá e sentou do lado dele, não muito perto para não deixá-lo desconfortável, nem tão longe para ele não achar que o estava evitando de propósito e cruzou as pernas pondo as mãos nos joelhos, tentando parecer e ficar calmo.

- O próximo! – uma voz chamou lá da porta e Antony ergueu-se de pronto. – Eu tenho que ir, sou Outubro, se o Novembro não aparecer pode ir na frente, ta? Ele sempre se atrasa mesmo. – e ele balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Entrando na porta antes que Kurt pudesse perguntar quem era o Novembro.

Hummel deixou-se ficar no mesmo canto por alguns segundos, esperando chegar mais alguém ou ser chamado, mas logo entendiou-se disso e levantou-se, andando de um lado para o outro. Quem seria o tal Novembro? Não havia tantos jogadores bonitos para participar do calendário, tanto que ele tivera de ser chamado para preencher um mês que faltava.

O calendário era mais ou menos fixo, todo ano ele só se alterava em alguns meses se alguém se formasse ou entrasse alguém novo, como Sam, no caso.

Kurt parou, já um pouco tonto de andar para lá e para cá e algo lhe chamou a atenção: alguns calendários num dos bancos. pegou-os e levou até uma mesa, em geral onde a Bestie deixava suas pranchetas com as movimentações dos jogadores para o jogo. Talvez lá houvesse alguma dica de quem seria o tal Novembro e também estava curioso para saber como seria a sessão de fotos, estava curioso e um pouco nervoso quanto a isso.

Ele só vira aquele calendário uma ou duas vezes, em geral, a do mês do Finn, ele sempre era Janeiro ou Abril e uma vez ou outra Maio. Suspirou aliviado –e meio decepcionado na época- ao lembrar que Finn batia as fotos sempre de camiseta, pelo menos ele não teria que agüentar quem visse aquilo rindo de como ele era magrelo ou branco feito papel. Riu um pouco lembrando porque Finn fazia as fotos de camiseta, mas agora todos já sabiam também.*

Mercedes tinha sorte, Antony aparecera varias vezes, considerando que quem ajudava a escolher os jogadores para isso eram as líderes e algumas tinha bom gosto, então. Virou a pagina, vendo o Junho do ano passado, Puck dava seu sorriso típico na imagem, com uma bermuda amarelo-ouro e fundo bronze com tons de laranja, varias folhas amarelas, vermelhas e laranjas caindo, dando um tom nostálgico de outono a foto.

Quem batia a foto era muito boa, ele tinha que admitir, era assinado sempre pela mesma pessoa, todavia o nome não deixava saber se era homem ou mulher: Chris Cristal.

- Essa é minha foto favorita, sabia? – uma voz deliciosamente grosa falou em seu ouvido.

Kurt quase deu um pulo, sem poder conter o delicioso arrepio que percorreu da nuca até as costas, apenas pode praguejar em voz baixa e segurar a borda da mesa com força, virando-se para ver quem era, apesar de já saber, reconheceria aquela voz até debaixo d'água.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Puck? –disse entredentes.

- O mesmo que você, muito prazer, pode me chamar de Novembro. – ele deu um sorriso sarcástico de lado, vendo o menor bufar.

- Por que não estou surpreso? – disse sarcástico.

- Por que sabe que eu sou bonito e estaria aqui, é obvio.

- Estava falando de ser você que estava atrasado, o Outu...digo, o Antony disse que o próximo sempre se atrasava. – ele mordeu os lábios, já estava começando a falar como eles! Nunca! Imagina, que bobagem ficar se chamando pelo mês que vai ser.

- Eu estava ouvindo a bronca do sr. Schue ou eu acho que era para ser uma, porque começou com o de sempre, dizendo que não devia atrasar a entrega dos trabalhos e terminou com ele folheando e dizendo que estava bom, que eu tinha melhorado... – ele fez um gesto de descaso, abrindo a jaqueta do time e abanando-se com ela, estava com calor, provavelmente correra até ali.

- É, parece que a ajuda do Artie está dando efeito, como se sente estando dentro das regras? – o sorriso dele era mais leve, só uma ponta de sarcasmo podia ser sentida.

- Melhor do que esperava. Até a mãe ta sendo mais gentil, na verdade ela ta quase tendo outro filho de tanta felicidade, é assustador, às vezes.

- Oh ela não é a única, todos do Glee e os professores devem estar também. – Kurt pensou em acrescentar que até com ele Puck estava sendo legal, mas não devia ser o único, ele também se tornara muito amigo de Artie, voltara as boas graças com Finn e até com Sam ele estava sendo simpático.

Será que significava que ele estava superando a Quinn? Sorriu de leve e sinceramente pela primeira vez para Noah, isso ele podia entender, também estava sendo difícil para ele lidar com o fim de seu interesse por Finn, todavia cada dia ficava mais fácil e ter a companhia de Blaine também ajudava.

Puck ficou surpreso pelo sorriso e também um pouco acanhado, parecia que iria dizer algo, porém, bem na hora, uma voz se sobrepôs.

- O próximo! – uma jovem morena com grandes olhos azuis, pos a cabeça para fora da porta, e observando os dois, perguntou. – Novembro e Dezembro? – eles fizeram que sim com a cabeça. – Venham logo os dois, assim terminamos mais cedo.

Eles entraram e Kurt ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso, apesar de não demonstrar nem metade de quão estava. Um mini-estúdio fora improvisado ali, com pano de fundo e todo o equipamento para ajudar com a luz para as fotos, no centro, para onde a maquina estava virada, um pequeno sofá estava coberto por uma manta e tinha varias almofadas grandes e macias nele.

-Você primeiro, Novembro! Vou chama-los assim, tudo bem? Fica mais fácil do que decorar os nomes... – explicou a jovem, posicionando-se atrás da maquina fotográfica.

- E isso porque já faz um bom tempo que ele bate nossas fotos, como se nossos nomes tão complicados... – sussurrou Noah para o soprano, antes de obedecê-la.

-Com a jaqueta primeiro, isso... – ela o impediu de tirar. Batendo algumas com ele de pé mesmo e fazendo algumas poses ao seu comando.

Kurt suspirou não parecia tão difícil assim, piscou de leve, percebendo como Puck sentia-se confortável e divertia-se um pouco com as fotos. Ela podia não ser tão preocupada com convenções sócias –como saber seu nome, ou dizer boa-tarde- isso, em nada, a atrapalhava em ser uma boa fotógrafa.

-Novembro, só um tempinho, vem aqui. – ela o chamou para o lado da maquina, como se quisesse mostrar como ficaram essas primeiras, porém Kurt pode entrever os lábios dela se movendo e cochichando algo para ele. – Dezembro, aqui, por favor? – ela apontou para o sofá e pediu que Kurt se sentasse.

Puck sorriu de lado ao ver que Chris deixava Kurt mais confortável a cada segundo, no inicio fora complicado! Kurt insistia em parecer uma estatua de mármore! Chris era muito boa mesmo, só ela para fazer o garoto deitar no sofá numa pose muito parecida com a da garota do Titanic.

Logo Hummel tirava a jaqueta do Marc alguma coisa e apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos e as mãos no queixo, lançando um olhar tão profundo que aquela íris azul-esverdeada podia ser facilmente confundida com a de um gato. Ele respirou fundo, percebendo-se sem fôlego. Pediu a Chris discretamente se ela podia passar todas as fotos para ele, incluindo aquela ultima, ta ele quase implorou, então não foi muito discreto.

Ela apenas riu, lembrando-o que como as fotos seriam juntas ambos receberiam mesmo conjunto delas. Sentiu as bochechas arderem e desviou o rosto para não notarem. Ainda bem que só ela parecia ter percebido, não que isso fosse consolo de todo.

- Agora os dois! - ela bateu palmas para apressa-los, mas não antes de cochichar para Noah – _E depois só de bermudas! – _Chris deu uma risadinha divertida ao ver os olhos arregalados do garoto e ele engolir em seco, talvez se demorasse um pouquinho mais, esses dois eram muito divertidos de fotografar!

- Primeiro, sentem de costas um para o outro, olhando para mim, isso! Não tão separados, se encostem, vamos, não vai dar choque! – "eu acho" ela acrescentou em pensamento, era obvio que havia tensão entre os dois.

Puck tentou se concentrar nas fotos e foi mais ou menos isso que Kurt falou para si, pediu trégua, vamos só fazer o que ela quer para acabar logo com isso, tá? Na foto, Kurt ficou com uma expressão levemente desafiante e superior, com o queixo perto do ombro e os dedos longos da mão esquerda apertando a borda do sofá. Puck tinha os braços cruzados, mas mantinha o peso só um pouco apoiado no outro. Deixando-o assim numa pose desleixada, com uma perna dobrada em cima do sofá e outra para fora enquanto que Kurt tinha as duas para fora e cruzadas.

Sim, definitivamente os dois ficavam bem juntos, eram contrastantes, apesar de estarem vestindo basicamente o mesmo: uma calça e uma camiseta sem manga branca.

Bateram mais algumas desse jeito, aos poucos pareciam se descontrair mais, relaxar e até se divertir, entre as fotos eles conversavam, brincavam. Chris sorriu empolgada e satisfeita, por isso gostava tanto de ser fotógrafa, podia gravar momentos raros e especiais como esse para sempre.

Agora viria a melhor parte, tudo isso ela fazia para os deixar mais a vontade, mas todas as fotos do calendário deviam ser só de bermuda, ela permitia apenas que um garoto, um bem alto, usasse camisa, porque ele lhe implorou.

Depois que ela pediu para eles e indicou as bermudas, sugerindo as cores, eles ainda demoraram alguns segundos para moverem-se, Puck foi o primeiro, tirando a camiseta e indo para trás de uma cortina que improvisava um local para se trocarem.

Ele voltou logo, vestindo uma bermuda branco-gelo e com os jeans no braço, deixando-o por ai antes de voltar para o sofá, não antes de dar um leve empurrão no outro garoto, que engoliu em secou, mas empinou o nariz e foi, voltando com uma bermuda vermelha com traços verdes dos dois lados.

Kurt estava com o rosto da cor da bermuda, a qual ele detestava, não gostava de bermudas, elas o faziam se sentir mais magricelo e mostrava seus joelhos e tornozelos, horrível!

- Ótimo! – ela bateu uma foto da expressão acanhada de Kurt, antes que ele pudesse escondê-la ao que ele rapidamente bufou e fez bico, ambos também rapidamente fotografados.

Quando Kurt ia começar a xingar, de verdade, Puck o segurou pelos ombros e guiou até o sofá. Ele já batera algumas sozinho enquanto o soprano se vestia, agora era a vez do outro. Deixou-o lá e o acalmou um pouco, aquilo estava sendo mais divertido do que podia imaginar. Kurt podia ser adorável as vezes.

- Vai lá, Novembro, mais uma ou duas com os dois e terminamos de vez!

Novamente eles estavam um pouco tensos e foram relaxando, até que quando ela pediu para Kurt ficar deitado na frente de Puck e este o abraçar por trás de leve, eles fizeram sem nem perceber, foi natural, foi aconchegante, na verdade.

Todavia, a calmaria não poderia ser eterna, e a ultima foto foi quem trouxe a confusão.

Na verdade, a penúltima, para ser bem preciso.

Chris já tinha uma foto dos dois de costas um para o outro, então ela pensou que seria bom ter uma com os dois de frente um para o outro.

Então ela pediu algo simples, deixem as palmas unidas, as para o meu lado –eles estavam de lado para ela- mais abaixadas para que eu veja o rosto e as do outro mais altas, fiquem o mais perto o possível sem que os braços meio esticados se unam também pelo antebraço. Primeiro, olhem para mim, isso, encostem as bochechas. O Flash veio e a foto foi batida. Agora, olhem um para o outro, isso! Outro Flash, mas eles nem perceberam.

Na terceira foto –e ultima- eles estavam se beijando, bem de leve, um toque de lábios. Puro impulso ou pura necessidade? Apenas um momento impensado ou completamente planejado pelo destino. Quem saberia? Eles não.

Só ouviram a voz distante de Chris dizendo que terminara e entregaria as fotos depois, eles podiam pegar as roupas e sair, estavam liberados.

Oh, mas nem de longe estavam livres. Nem conseguiam se encarar direito, apenas trataram de sair dali o mais rápido o possível. Apenas de uma coisa tinha certeza.

O próximo ano seria longo e cheio de novidades, isso se eles sobrevivessem a esse _dezembro._

*Episódio 2x05: The Rocky Horror Glee Show: Finn, mesmo envergonhado de sua aparência cria confiança e sai andando pelos corredores da escola só em sua fantasia para a apresentação do Rocky, ou seja, só de cueca e óculos. O.o

N.a: E ai, pessoal? Gostaram? É isso, acaba assim, a não ser que alguém queira que continue ou tenha alguma sugestão, mas por hora é isso mesmo.


End file.
